Lucius Reue
by Zissy Black
Summary: Lucius Malfoy , der große Geschäftsmann der Zaubererwelt , sitzt in Askaban und so langsam kommen ihm Zweifel an seinem Lebenstil . Disclaimer :Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling oneshot


Wie konnte ich nur ? Warum habe ich das nur getan ?

Natürlich ich habe dem Herrn versprochen , dass ich ihm die Prophezeiung bringe .

Und dann ging alles schief . Aber auch wirklich alles ! Mit diesen Mistkröten wären wir fertig geworden , doch dann taucht der ganze Phönixorden auf und Dumbledore . Mistkerl elendiger . Es tut mir doch so verdammt Leid . Aber jedem kann doch mal ein Fehler unterlaufen , oder ?

Können schon , nur bei jedem wird er halt nicht bestraft !

Mein Sohn darf jetzt einen Auftrag für den dunklen Lord erledigen und wenn er ihn nicht meistert wird er sterben , nachdem er mit ansehen muss wie er erst meine Frau und dann mich umbringt .

Bei dem Gedanken daran zerreißt es mir das Herz .Lieber würde ich sterben , als das er meiner Familie etwas an tut .Warum wird das einem nur immer so spät klar ? Warum habe ich mich eigentlich auf Voldemort eingelassen ? Natürlich nur das reine Blut , aber was zum Teufel soll es dann , wenn wir Reinblüter selbst gequält werden ?

Nun sitz ich hier in einem dunklen Loch , umgeben von Dementoren und bang um das Leben meines Sohnes und meiner Frau . Jedesmal ,wenn eines dieser Monster an meiner Zelle vorbei streift muss ich mich zusammen reißen , nicht um zu kippen . Seit drei Monaten sitz ich nun schon hier und merke wie ich immer verdreckter werde . Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht , dass mich der Lord aus dem schrecklichen Loch hier heraus holt , stattdessen machte er es sich in meinem Haus bequem und scheuchte meine Frau durch die Gegend und bedroht sie alle samt .Naja ok ich bin auch nicht besser , wie oft habe ich sie gescheucht ? Naja egal komme wir wieder zurück . Snape , der Verräter , hatte es mir erzählt , als er kurz einmal Abends vorbei kam . Er hatte die Hoffnung , dass ich ihm verrate wie er an Draco heran kommen könnte , um ihn zu „helfen" ! Wer es glaubt ! Snape will sich nur Dracos Erfolg schnappen ! Oh Nein !! Wenn ich hier schon sitze , dann bewahre ich wenigstens meinen Stolz und den meiner Familie ! Nicht so wie meine Frau , die gleich zu diesem Verräter rennt und bei ihm um Hilfe bettelt . Erbärmlich . Ich trete mit voller Wucht gegen die nasse Wand , worauf hin mein Fuß zu schmerzen beginnt . Gerechte Strafe wahrscheinlich für das , was ich gerade schon wieder über meinen Frau gedacht habe . Die ganze Zelle ist nass und kalt . Mich wundert es , dass ich überhaupt noch gesund bin . Vor dem vergitterten Loch , dass man Fenster nennen soll , tobt wieder einmal ein Sturm und der Wind pfeift durch das Fenster hin zur Tür . Ich kuschel mich auf dem Felsen zusammen , den sie mir als Bett verkaufen wollte , und zieh mir den dünnen Kartoffelsack , meine „Decke" , bis zum Hals . Immer wieder denke ich an meine Frau . Eigentlich wundert es mich nicht , dass sie noch kein einziges mal da war . Immerhin habe ich sie sooft geschlagen , sooft nieder gemacht und das muss ich mir auch eingestehen sooft vergewaltigt , dass es ihr wirklich nicht zu verübeln ist , dass sie nicht kommt . Sie wird froh sein , dass sie mich los ist . Im nach hinein tut es mir schrecklich Leid . Verdammt Leid ! Aber erst jetzt , nach drei Monaten begreif ich , was ich meiner Frau eigentlich in den 17 Jahren , die wir verheiratet sind , alles an getan habe . Ich spüre wie mir eine Träne über die Wange läuft . Ich bin eine Bestie . Ein Monster . Oder doch nicht ? Doch , denn wer seine Frau niedermacht um zu wissen , dass er stärker ist , ist wohl das aller letzte . So viele Fehler bestimmen mein Leben und doch hatte ich es nie gesehen . Ich starre aus dem „Fenster" und beobachte den Sturm wie er alles ins Chaos stürzt . Er spiegelt das , was in mir gerade vor geht . Wenn ich jetzt mein Frau sehen würde , würde ich sie viel besser behandeln wie sonst . Ich kam zu dem Entschluss mich zu ändern und eins wurde mir unweigerlich klar , ich liebe sie . Irgendwie . Auf irgendeine Weiße . Vielleicht kann ich so etwas nur nicht zeigen ?!

Ich höre das Schloss meiner Zelle krachen und die Tür wird quietschend aufgeschlagen . Mein Blick ist leer und ich wundere mich warum so spät noch jemand kommt . Eine schwarze , dünne Gestalt , die sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat betritt den kleinen Raum . Ich erkennen das Gesicht nicht , doch um aufzustehen bin ich zu faul oder zu schwach . Die Tür knallt wieder zu und das Schloss knackt erneut . Zu . Die Gestalt zieht sich dir Kapuze vom Kopf . Ich traue meinen Augen nicht . Narzissa !

„Lucius !"ihre Stimme klingt brüchig ,fast schluchzend . Sie stolpert auf mich zu , doch ich reagiere nicht schnell genug und sehe noch wie sie vor mir auf die Knie fällt . Ihre Knie krachen beim Aufprall und es hört sich nicht gut . Endlich hatte ich es verstanden , stand auf und lies mich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken . Schützend leg ich meine Arme um die zierliche Frau . Sie zuckt verängstigt zusammen : „Tu mir nicht weh , bitte , es tut mir Leid !" „Psst ! Ich tu dir nichts !" flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr , wobei sie wieder zusammen zuckt . „Wirklich ?Obwohl ich bei Snape war ?" fragte Narzissa mit verweintem Gesicht und ich sah es vor mir , wie sie damals zu mir kam , ein junges Mädchen , die in ihrem Leben noch soviel grauenhaftes durchleben musste .Für meine Mutter war sie ein dummes Ding , obwohl sie eigentlich hoch intelligent ist , wurde von ihr niedergemacht , bis aufs aller äußerste , aber immerhin reinblütig , mein Vater war es egal und das einzige , was er zu mir gesagt hat war , dass ich mir nehmen soll was ich will und wenn sie es mir nicht geben würde , dann sollte ich es mir eben mit allen Mitteln holen . Dafür hasse ich mich , dass ich das gemacht habe . Sie sah mich aus ihren wunderschönen Augen an , der einzige was ihren Blick trübte waren ihre Tränen . „Nein Nein ! Alles ist gut !" ich rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken , nachdem ich in Gedanken wieder zurück gekommen war . Unter jeder Berührung zuckte sie weniger zusammen . Wie ein Film im schnell Durchlauf sah ich vor mir wie ich sie gefoltert hatte und noch viel mehr . Noch nie war es mir passiert , dass ich vor ihr weinte . „Narzissa ! Hör mir zu , es tut mir Leid ! Verzeih mir bitte !" Narzissa schaute mich aus einem verweinten Gesicht zu mir auf . „Du hast dich bei mir entschuldigt ?!" der Zweifel in ihrem Schluchzen war nicht zu über hören . Allgemein konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern , dass ich sie jemals in den Arm genommen habe . Nur vor Draco habe sich gut behandelt , weil ich vor meinem einzigen Sohn nicht als ein arroganter Macho da stehen wollte . „Ja Narzissa ! Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid !" ich ziehe ihren Duft ein wie eine Droge . Ich spüre wie mich ein warmes Gefühl durch läuft . „Ich kann mich entschuldigen soviel ich will , aber ich kann nichts mehr rückgängig machen . Verzeih mir Narzissa bitte !" ich wusste nicht , dass mich mein Gewissen einmal so quälen würde . „Alles , Alles verzeih ich dir aber bitte bitte tu mir nie wieder so weh , bitte . Versprech mir das !" und zum ersten mal spüre ich wie sich die dünnen , zierlichem Arme meiner Frau freiwillig um mich schließen . „Ja ich verspreche es dir !" ich nahm meine eine Hand von ihrem Rücken , legte sie an seinen Kopf und drücken ihren kleinen Kopf mit den wunderschönen langen blonden Haaren sanft gegen mein Brust . „Ich habe dich eigentlich gar nicht verdient !" meine Stimme wird von den Tränen fast erstickt . „Ich habe dich nicht verdient !" nur aus Demut antwortete sie so und ich kann nur noch den Kopf schütteln . Langsam merke ich wie ich mich wieder fange „Du bist ganz warm ,ist alles in Ordnung ?" ich setzte mich so hin , dass ich an der Mauer lehne und nehme sie auf den Schoß . Ich spüre , dass es sie total verwirrte , dass ich sie so anders behandelte . Langsam und sanft drücke ich sie an meine Brust . Sie bleibt ruhig doch ich spüre , dass ihr Herz rast . Sie muss die Nähe zu mir immer mit Gewalt und Schmerz in Verbindung bringen . „Was ist los ?" erneut schaue ich sie fragend an . „Ich bin nur ein wenig krank !" sagte sie nur kurz und lehnte sich sanft und verwundert gegen meine Brust . Sie kämpft einen innerlichen Kampf . Sie scheint nicht zu wissen , ob sie mir vertrauen kann oder nicht . „Dann ist das aber nichts das Beste für dich hier zu sitzen ?" sie tat mir fürchterlich Leid . „Aber lieber bin ich da , als alleine mit dem dunklen Lord ." flüsterte sie leise , „Außerdem musste ich mich doch für mein Fehlverhalten entschuldigen !" „Oh Gott , Narzissa ! Ab jetzt mach was du willst , nie wieder musst du dich für irgendwas entschuldigen ! Das kann nicht so weiter gehen . Du bist eine wunderbare Frau ! Du bist verdammt klug , du kannst das alleine !" es tat mir in der Seele weh , sie so zu sehen , dass hätte ich nie gedacht . „Lucius ich hab Angst um Draco !" nun begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen . Sei drückte sich ganz fest an mich . „Psst !! Narzissa , Narzissa !" ich war vollkommend überfordert mit ihr , sonst hatte ich sie immer geschlagen , wenn sie weinte und mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht sie auf den Boden weinen zu sehen . Sie noch irgendetwas machen lassen , wie Boden schrubben mit ihrem Tränenwasser . Wie pervers war ich eigentlich ? „Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen , ich als seine Mutter , ich hätte sollte es machen , nicht er . Warum ? Warum ? Warum Draco ?" zu ihrem Weinanfall mischte sich nun auch noch ein starker Hustanfall . „Narzissa . Langsam !" ich nahm sie fest in meinen Arm und wog sie sanft hin und her .

Es zeriss mir das Herz , dass mein Sohn , mein ganzer Stolz dem Tod geweiht war .

„Denkst du der dunkle Lord hört auf , wenn ich mich ihm opfere ?" sie war verzweifelt und ich war mir sicher , dass sie das tun würde . „Nein , dass kannst du mir nicht an tun ! Wir schaffen das !" ich drückte sie ganz fest an mich , als könnte ich sie so vor jedem weiteren Schaden bewahren . Ich bin egoistisch , ich weiß es , aber ohne sie könnte ich nicht mehr , da war ich mir sicher , mir wurde bewusst , dass ich all die Jahre auf sie angewiesen war , sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich verhungert oder an irgendeiner Krankheit gestorben .

Gepflegt hat sie mich , wenn ich krank oder verletzt war und ich ? Ich Idiot hab sie weiter schufften lassen , sie gequält . „Sag Snape er soll Drac sagen , dass ihm keiner böse ist , wenn er sich von ihm helfen lässt !" die letzte Hoffnung die ich hatte , dass alles wieder gut werden würde . „Du erlaubst mir das ?!" ich konnte nur noch nicken . Ich bin eine Bestie . Wenn ich meine Frau so ansehe , muss ich wohl der Teufel auf Erden sein . Ich nehme ihr Gesicht sanft in die Hände und schaue sie eindringlich an . „Versprech mir , dass du nichts unüberlegtes machst ! Bitte !" „Warum machst du dir so Sorgen um mich ? Sonst machst du dir doch auch keine !"

Ich sehe in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen , die vor Verwirrung und Angst und Trauer geweitet sind , ihren wunderschönen Mund mit den leicht rötlichen Lippen , ihre wunderschöne Nase , die nicht so hackenförmig ist wie meine , ihr wunderschönes Gesicht . Langsam kommen sich unsere Lippen näher . Ich schließe die Augen und küsse sie direkt auf die Mund , so leidenschaftlich wie ich noch nie eine Frau geküsst habe . Ich spüre , dass sie zögert , doch nach kurzer Zeit erwidert sie den Kuss . Sanft verwöhne ich ihre Lippen . Ihr Körper verliert seine ganze Anspannung . Sie wird ruhiger und selbst ihr Atem geht geregelter , obwohl sie in den Kuss vertieft ist . Es scheint eine Genugtuung für ihre von mir verletzte Seele zu sein . „Wir schaffen das !" flüstere ich ihr sanft ins Ohr , nachdem sich unsere Lippen wieder gelöst haben . „Ich liebe dich !" ich spüre ihre schmalen Finger an meiner Wange , wie sie meine Träne wegwischte . „Danke" das einzige Wort was ich zusammen brachte . „Für was ?" Narzissa war die Verwunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben . „Dafür , dass du mich liebst !" sanft küsse ich sie erneut und wieder beginnen die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zu fliegen .


End file.
